Smash Legacy ultimate XP Academia!
by Call-me-Writer-C-4-Xovers
Summary: This is school of smash me and my friends style we love md school of smash so check it out.


Chapter 1 Welcome to school

In a world full of fighters that can be heroes or villains there are many that aim to be number 1 this will focus on 8 special fighters so are you ready to smash? If so keep reading if not quite and fight Lv 1 cpu you noobs!*

Press start...start pressed...loading...loading...loading..No save state. Start a new save state? (Y/N)

"Guess we should X grab a control Z stop trying to skip! Yo Jeff, Tom, K, D and James you guys on time. We are starting our stories now so choose or make a character."C says as he passes a few PS3 control with the ps3 keypad. "Controlling smash characters with our own action down to the T is what I call complicated but whatever smash is smash even if everyone is human now."D said as he took his coat off and threw it on the floor.

"I choose sonic."C said as he selected a human sonic and selected clothes for sonic "I choose Link Twilight princess custom and his name will be Wolf."K says as he picks TP Link.

"I will be Cloud but I am gonna be part bad guy ok."Jeff says "sure/ok."everyone said "I will be Kirby maybe play dumb but I am actually super smart whahaha."D said then he got punched by K. "Making a mii fighter brawler, gunner and bladder his name is Z."Z said

"no surprise here."The guys said "I am Snake I will be a teacher but I am really a spy looking for one of the schools legendary Seven items."X said as he tried to make a fitting teacher like clothes style for snake "I choose Ness and I will be Wolf best friend and a troublemaker like from School of smash*."Tom said

"I choose random my character is Metal Sonic. Rival/friend of sonic more like cyborg sonic to me since he is human."James said "almost done just got to finish a few touches."X and Z said as they work on their characters "and adone."X said as he placed the control down and drank some ice tea Z then finished his character design "so let's set some rules."C said

"1. Only 2 pauses per player each day."Jeff said "ok."They all said

"2. Hospitals, libraries, secret base and pizzerias are safe zones unless we are forced to fight there."C said "add church and we good."James said

"3. We will show no mercy when fighting even if your fighting friends or girls."Z said "agreed."They said

"That's it for now more rules later if needed it to."C said they all press confirm and they started to glow then the PS button glowed a cosmic color "oh remember we won't remember each other out of pause so try really hard to stay in character."C said

"3 cuz I am ready."Z said "2 for money."Jeff said "1 for we love sweets."they all said "Smash!!!."They shouted they were covered in bright cosmic glow and everything around them blacks out.

-Wolf (link aka K) POV.-

I was waking from the longest sleep I ever had then again I was training for 3 months to be ready for Smash Legacy ultimate XP Academia the best Fighting school in the world my best friend Ness is a deep sleeper knowing him he is gonna wake up late. I took a shower and put on my green tunic store my items into my adventure pouch grabbed my Hylian shield and my Master sword passed down my family clan.

once I was ready and saw that it was 6:49 I grabbed my special made skate board using a spare hylian shield I visited a blacksmith that was also a skater and he turned my shield into a board a invincible skate board I was skating to

Ness house which was a few blocks down. I opened his house with a spare key I have "hi Ness's sister business still good?"I asked "yep who knew express delivery and storage could be so good if your brother could teleport there."Tracy said I climbed up the stairs and enter Ness's room. He was still sleeping like a cute little 12 year old he is so I placed a bomb on him it exploded and he woke up.

"OOOWWWW! What was that for!?"Ness asked "dude we are going to be late school starts at 7:30 am and it's 7:09 am get ready unless you want to be know as D.J. pj Ness."I said "fine just go and save me a seat."Ness said "yeah yeah don't mess up."I said I jumped out his window landed on my board and skated off to school.

-Ness (aka Tom.) POV.-

I was showering fast as I could "sis I can't see my book bag so just send it to school I will pay extra!"I shouted as I put on my clothes fast as possible blue and yellow striped shirt check red and blue cap check blue shorts check. I ran down the stairs went to the kitchen and read a note -dear Ness I prepare your breakfast knowing you would wake up late here some money I will be working a bit late love mom.- I read so I ate my breakfast hopped onto my bike and used my PSI powers to bike faster almost entering teleport mode while bobbing and weaving traffic I passed a few other rushing students this school year is gonna be the best!

-Kirby (aka D) POV.-

"Kirby wake up or you will be late for school."Meta Knight said "I know I know second generation student bro."I said "as promised I won't interfere with your school life unless you ask for my help vice versa."Meta knight said as he left the house by flying I put on my pink shorts white t-shirt and pink hoodie pink running shoes and I ate my breakfast "hmm wheel trophy where did I put you?"I asked my self as I walked around the house looking for my wheel power "ahh there you are."I said finished breakfast with a quick inhale touched the wheel and rolled out the house doggy door and weaving through trees as I raced to school. ~I hope nothing to dramatic happens at school.~I thought as I sped across water ah freedom a blue spiked wheel was near me going just as fast as I could.

-Metal Sonic (aka James.) POV.-

I was waking up from my latest upgrade that the kind Dr.robitnik was doing for me "Metal I have a company to run and you a school to attend but as a father of sorts I will drop anything to fix you so don't hold back."Dr. robitnik said as he laughed evilly "it amazes me you went from villains to the worlds mechanic making cares and even making robots for building...I like the new you Dad."I said "bah don't get all mushy on me, Fighting sonic a lot and losing all the battles got boring plus I almost have enough money to buy a island sonI can make Eggman land."Dad said "true fixing fights that heroes and villains have in the city makes a lot for a man like you."I said "anyways Metal here this is a necklace I need you to return to sonic it's something I stole from him a very long time ago and if he attacks you or me I don't blame for it will reopen memories I know for sure he has forgotten."Dad said as he gave me a necklace that had a small silver guitar on it "command confirmed express launch prepared have a good day father."I said

I jumped into a giant cannon and started to spin dash the cannon gathered power and launched me at the speed of sound I flew through the air and the started to roll on the ocean I saw a pink wheel speeding on water and took a photo for that was weird. I left the speeding pink wheel, uncurl and flew through the city.

-Snake (aka X) POV.-

-Codec link with Colon.-

"Snake your mission is to steal one of seven legendary items from the school how long it takes is one year, for you aren't even supposed to be a teacher, let nobody know your mission and Snake go easy on them they are just kids."Colon said and cut the link

I put on a green dress shirt a Black dress pants took three buttons off from the top and Put on a flexible blazer. I took my gear and hopped into a helicopter not my final smash helicopter and I saw many people rushing to a certain location I probably knew where I lit a cigarette and look at the my phone I decided to play on it for now knowing I will be busy in the near future.

-Cloud (aka Jeff) POV.-

I was checking my materia, making sure my buster sword was in great condition when I looked up to my clock I noticed it was 7:15 am so I grabbed my stuff and hopped onto my 'motorcycle' "the guys will kill me if they know I was late."I said once out I did a wheelie and blazed down the street and I some so dude wearing a white go looking lost "dude you lost?"I asked "yes I am looking for this school."? Said and gave me a piece of paper "ah that where I am heading hop on let's go."I said so he grabbed his duffle bag and hopped on this school looks like some powerful people will join but I can't forget the second generation students even if I am new.

-Z (aka Z) POV.-

I was one of the first students getting registered and placed in class the process is quick they look up your records and place you with the best possible teacher that can work with you.

"Next."R.O.B said I stepped up and it scanned me "Name: Z no last name found, age 17, Mii fighter class type Gunner, brawler and swordsman Your teacher will be Snake Ex military spy."R.O.B said he then printed out a piece of paper and my school I.D card. Now I am officially a student time to become one of the very best or run a deli.

-Sonic (aka C not ultimate sonic but still pretty op.) POV.-

I was flying my car as I was out racing some guys called Fox and Captain Falcon today was the start of my freshman year at smash and I couldn't wait so spent most of my night preparing items checking my boards and car and made sure were sturdy as usual I could run there but being first all the time is boring plus I got to see most of my future classmates and they look both strong and weak but I can't judge by appearance alone. Once near the school I pressed auto parking and jumped out my car landed in front of a R.O.B as it said Next got scanned received a piece of paper and a I.D card and headed to A arena that everyone has to go to.

-End.-

1*dont feel insulted it was just for comedy.

2* School of smash was a big inspiration for me and my friends to write this.

3*my hero academia reference will be made One punch man references as well and maybe a few other anime's manga or memes cuz why not.

This story started as a role play in a group on Google and Facebook first it was a smash family life thing but when someone said school and I mentioned school of smash it turned into this.

We will not only use smash characters that will kinda be a waste but we are not gonna go crazy with adding a shit ton of characters that would be chaos and not the sonic kind.

Anyways until next time This is C signing off.


End file.
